Iris
by Lenalaye
Summary: This is music video for the ending of the trilogy ( so obvisouly you shouldn't read this if you haven't read all three) Done to the Goo Goo Dolls song "Iris".


Uh…this is my first time in this section

Uh…this is my first time in this section. I have finished the trilogy and I want to contribute something. Here it is: A music video. I don't know if that's been done before here. I haven't had time to read a lot of stories. This is for the ending of the Amber Spyglass in which Will and Lyra have to separate. It's from Will's POV and goes to the Goo Goo Dolls song "Iris". Enjoy!

As the music starts ( a soft acoustic) we see Lyra opening the gates to the garden (her POV). Pan scuttles beside her and she wanders through in the dying sunlight. 

_And I'd give up forever to touch you ___

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow Brilliant lilacs and lavender plants along with emerald leaves from towering trees surround her. Lyra gazes at the setting sun and Pan rubs her legs.___

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now She sweeps him up and goes to the bench. She strokes him and her face draws into a look of longing..___

_ _

_And all I can taste is this moment Lyra sits down and closes her eyes___

_And all I can breath is your life the camera swings sideways and a tree passes in front. As the camera passes it, the scene changes to Will sitting on a sidewalk in the town, Kirjava beside him.___

_When sooner or later it's over Will looks up at the setting sky___

_I just don't want to miss you tonight…he rouses himself and starts walking.___

_ _

_And I don't want the world to see me He plunges into a crowd and weaves himself in it___

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand Will lays a hand on Kirjava and looks down.___

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am He then goes to a bench on the sidewalk, facing the Hornbeam trees. The sunlight catches the camera and suffuses the picture. The flashback begins.___

_ _

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin' (this is all in a faded pallet of color). Lyra pleading with the daemons when they tell her what they must do ___

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies Will takes her hand___

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive and Lyra cries into his shoulder.___

_ _

_And I don't want the world to see me Flashes to a picture of Lyra and Will running happily in the forest and fields___

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand they weave throughout the trees and foliage in game.___

_When everything's made to be broken they tumble into a clearing, tried and laughing___

_I just want you to know who I am Lyra's fingers trail Will's face as his fingers to the same on hers. The lyrics stop and a guitar solo begins. The first memory is that of when Lyra and Will first met(that is attacking each other). And their wandering around the cool breezy nights of Citt`agazze. The solo steps up and it skips to Lyra and Will desperately fighting in the tower against the mad children. Then another twist as the match it lit and with it the realization between Will and his father. Swing! The arrow hits his father. A burst of flame as Lyra and Will feed the forge that Iorek works in to mend the knife. The picture fades and Lyra is in her dream. Looking among the wispy shapes of the dead and trying to catch a hold of Roger. Flash! Will points the knife at Mrs. Coulter as Lyra stands behind him. The solo becomes more intense andit goes to the passionate grief as Lyra holds out a hand to Pan as he runs along the bank. She throws her head back in a scream of agony. The picture broadens toLyra and Will look over their shoulders to see a long, gray procession of the dead. BAM! Lyra is attacked by the harpy and Will brandishes the knife bravely. Then a blackness envelops the picture as Will screams LYRA! As the void swallows her. The picture is captured by light and it goes to the harsh plain of battle. Lyra and Will run hand in hand. Dusts and bodies everywhere. Iorek charges into the picture and they hop on. The solo becomes more intense and earnest. Now Will and Lyra and running hand in hand enjoying each other's company. The picture slows as Will takes the red fruit and places it in Lyra's mouth. His hand pauses meaningfully on her lips which quiver in desire. Will lays his hand on Pan and Lyra lays her hand on Kirjava. A shock ofpleasure and deep love courses between them.The solo then begins to simmer out and the picture backs out to a night scene. The glittering dust is showering the sky! All over them…._

Lyra and Will holding on tightly as they don't want to leave. Tears roll down Lyra's face as the camera looks at her over Will's shoulder. The picture is once again brightened by light. Will presses the gates open to the botanical garden in his Oxford. Kirjava pads in after him and the sun's dying rays catch the metal on the gate iron. Roses and sunflowers as well as other flowers divide the walkway. A golden shaft strikes the droplet on a petal of a rose. Will sees this and cups the rose in his hand. He flashes back to Lyra walking away from him. They each catch each other's look. __

_And I don't want the world to see methey run to each other___

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand and kiss passionately. ___

_When everything's made to be broken flash to the knife pieces clattering to the ground___

_I just want you to know who I am _

_ _

_And I don't want the world to see me Will tears the rose away___

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand he casts it on the bench___

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am Lyra comes back from her wandering___

_I just want you to know who I am a rose lays on her bench. She picks it up and studies it carefully. ___

_I just want you to know who I am the camera focuses on the center of the rose. The camera backs out to see the rose in Will's hand. ___

_I just want you to know who I am…… flash to Will pinches the edges of the gateway closed. Lyra disappears forever. Then it goes to Will sitting on the bench with twilight hanging in the sky. He strokes Kirjava, gazing at the sky, and once again the picture swings sideways as a tree passes in front. As the tree passes, it shows Lyra also looking up longingly as she strokes Pan. The camera backs out into the stars and the picture fades to black._

*************************************************************__

I swear, a minute after I finished the book, this was in my head. Was a great ending, however sad ( some other authors should learn from such a crafted ending *cough* KA Applegate!). Hope I was entertaining and if not, then I guess your art and mine don't match. Oh well. Narf!


End file.
